Am I alive?
by thebrave918
Summary: When Sora, Kairi, and Riku decide to go on a camping trip for the weekend, everything seems perfect. that is until when sora is on a walk with Kairi, Sora is pinned down by a gigantic boulder, will he survive? Inspired by the show on discovery channel I s


Well here is the summary: When Sora, Kairi, and Riku decide to go on a camping trip for the weekend, everything seems perfect. that is until when sora is on a walk with Kairi, Sora is pinned down by a gigantic boulder, will he survive?

A/N: this story was inspired by the show on discovery channel "I shouldn't be alive"

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

"alright class, have a great weekend" The teacher said as students got out of their seats. "yeah I know we will" Sora said to his two friends Kairi and Riku. "yeah I can't believe we are going camping for the weekend" Kairi said putting the last of her books in her bookbag. "hey, why don't we walk home, and Riku, you sure look like you can use the exercise" Sora said. Then Kairi and Sora started laughing. "hey, that's not funny, and besides, it is just baby fat!" Riku said in defense.

**Then the three walked home**...

"now remeber Sora to grab your cell phone, and a clean pair of undies" Sora's mom told him. "yes Mom" Sora said back. Then Sora looked at his watch. "oh crap I gotta meet up with Riku and Kairi in 5 minutes!" Sora said grabbing the last of his things. "Sora... be careful" Sora's mom said. "don't worry Mom, I will" Sora said back, then rushing out the door.

**Or so he thought...**

"where were you! we were about to leave!" Kairi said to Sora. "hey Kairi, you know how cute you look when your angry" Sora said to her. Then she backed away from Sora and blushed. "just don't be late again..." Kairi said again still blushing.

Then the three hiked off up into the mountains.

Sora pulled out a water bottle filled with Gatorade, wiped his forehead to cool himself down. Then he began to drink the drink. (A/N: I know that sounded wierd) Kairi was messing with her Ipod, not paying attention and tripped, but Sora ran and caught her immediatley. "thanks for the save" Kairi said giving him a small hug in the process of getting up. "don't mention it" Sora said finally getting her up on her two feet again. Then they continued walking again.

"soo, Sora you gonna make a move on Kairi this weekend?" Riku asked Sora. "what the hell are you talkin about? Kairi could be listening!" Sora said to Riku. "relax, she listen' to her Ipod, she can't hear us" Riku said to calm Sora down. But little did they know Kairi had her Ipod on pause, so she heard the entire coversation. Then she heard Sora say "well I might make a move because I like her".

It began to get dark. "let's set up camp" Kairi said. Then they heard a wolf howl. Kairi immediatley jumped and held Sora close. Sora was blushing madly. "ohhh sorry" Kairi said. Then Riku coughed looking at the two of them. "sorry" the two said in unison.

Well camp was set up. Tents were up. And the moon was out like a a giant diamond in the sky. With littler diamonds in the sky, the stars. Everybody was asleep but Sora. He was sitting in front of the campfire.

_"Kairi if only you knew"_ Sora thought to himself. Then Sora heard some noise behind me. Then when he turned around Kairi was standing there. This made Sora jump a little. "sorry" Kairi said. Then she sat down next to him. "so what's up, we really havent talked since we got here" Kairi said to Sora. "yeah sorry about that" Sora said back. "if you havent noticed their have been a lot os _Sorries_ going around" Kairi said. "well there have been a lot of mistakes since this camping trip has started"

"hey Kairi, you wanna take a walk?" Sora asked. Then Kairi nodded. They got up and went over to the tent where three would be sleeping. "pssst Riku, Riku" Sora said to Riku but Riku continued to sleep. Then Sora kicked Riku lightley in the arm. "what?" Riku said rubbing his eyes. "Kairi and I are going on a walk we'll be back in about 15 minutes" Sora said. "okay" Riku said as he instantly fell back to sleep.

"so whats been goin on with you?" Kairi asked Sora as they were walking through the woods. "waddya mean?" Sora asked. "well we havent really talked at all" Kairi said. "well I don't really know" Sora said. "I just wish we could be together more" Kairi said. "well were together now" Sora said grabbing Kairis hand. Then they continued to walk.

Sora then saw a giant boulder. "woooooowwww!" "look at the size of this boulder!" Sora said. "Hey why don't you get a picture of me?" Sora said. "alright" Kairi said getting her digital camera out. When Sora walked over to the boulder, he was trying to climb on it when the boulder made a cracking sound and fell on top of Sora! He was being crushed by the boulder. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed in a tremendous amount of pain. "SORA!" Kairi said dropping her camera and running over to him.

**Back at camp...**

Riku awoke with a jump as he heard Soras scream. Riku of course knew the scream. He put on his clothes and ran off to the site where Sora was. And the way he got there was the constant screaming.

**Back where Sora was...**

"Sora!Sora! hang on!" Kairi said. She was crying her eyes out. She hasen't cried this much in her entire life. Then Riku apperead. "OH MY GOD! SORA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Riku shouted rushing over to Sora. "it...fel...on...me" Sora said in pain. "Sora your'e gonna make it through this" Riku said. "wait! I have my cell phone! I can call the park rangers!" Kairi said as she pulled her cell phone out. She flipped open her phone and fidgeted with the buttons. "DAMNIT, there's no service" Kairi said. She then fell to the gorund crying even more.

"God, God why? What did I ever do? WHY DO I DESERVE THIS?" Sora screamed into the air.

Then it started to rain...heavily. And where Sora, Kairi, and Riku are it was bad. The rivers camn get so high it can cause Sora to drown. But it let up after 5 minutes.

But Sora started to black out and the last thing her remembered was seeing a lot of people rushing towards him.

"ugghhhhhh" Sora said waking up. "where am I?" Sora said groggily. "ohh Sora youre awake!" Kairi said running over to Sora. "well besides youre at hospital" "I never thought you would wake up" Kairi said. Then Kairi had tears in her eyes and kissed Sora on the lips. "Am I alive?" Sora asked. "yes you are" Kairi said back with a smile.

**THE END**

**A/N: send me an e-mail if you would like to read the alternate ending. Now I do have to warn you it is a bit violent but it's good.**


End file.
